Full Circle
by hadleygirl
Summary: Set 20 yrs in the AU future of the TAD series, life has come full circle. Character death/deaths implied. Last in this story grouping. Team Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Okay, this story may be a little hard to follow because it's told in flashbacks. Stick with it. It's also an ending so a character death, several in fact, are implied, as it is set twenty years into the AU future of the Callie Harris NCIS. **

**This is also the final story of this grouping. So, thank you, everyone, who has added me to author alerts and followed this little world. You have made it really fun to check my email each and every morning.**

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the dresser mirror. She noticed the laugh lines, prominently etched around her mouth and the crows' feet that marked her eyes. Her red hair now came out of a box and, soon, that would end and she wondered when she had gotten this old. As she continued to appraise her appearance, she realized she was no longer alone. Capturing a second reflection in the mirror, her eyes locked with the older man's. He, too, had seemingly aged overnight: the wrinkles prominent in his forehead; the hair salt and pepper; and, the trim form showing the signs of years now spent behind a desk instead of in the field.

She hated that black suit. Paired with the slate shirt and black tie, he wore it like armor; acting as if it held powers that would ward off the pall and depression that were lingering just around the corner. His voice was blasé as he instructed, "The girls are all down in the basement."

She turned in her seat, looking directly at the man, "I don't think I can do this. It was hard enough with Ducky and even Fornell but…" Her voice trailed off.

The man smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his brilliant green eyes. "You know what he'd tell you."

She smiled ruefully in response and answered, "Yeah."

"Then, suck it up, Harris," the man responded, no sympathy in his tone, "and do your job." And he turned on his heel and left the room.

Sighing, she stood up, smoothed down the dark dress and followed her partner out of the bedroom to do her job.


	2. Chapter 2

As Callie descended the stairs to the basement, she heard Abby say, "It just looks so strange without a boat."

Harris smiled as she heard the three younger girls respond, "A boat?"

Ziva's accented tones replied, "Yes, a boat. Almost every time you came down here there was a boat in some stage of completion."

The girls exchanged glances as Callie reached the bottom and clarified, "Well, actually, there hasn't been a boat down here in almost twenty years. Not since the twins were born."

And she joined the others on the couches that now surrounded the redone basement. The girls – his girls, Callie thought to herself, were Kelly or KID, her daughter with Tony; Roxy Shannon, Abby's daughter with McGee; and, Tali, Ziva's daughter with Damon Werth.

"And that's when you came to live with G-dad?" Roxy wanted to know.

Callie smiled. "Yes. That's when we came to live with G-dad."

G-dad was what all the kids had called Gibbs. Since he wasn't really their grandfather, he refused to let any of them call him by that name. He was, in actual fact, god-father to all of their children but Tony, in his usual way, would make Marlon Brando voices and recite lines from the movies ad nauseum, so Gibbs shortened it to G-dad and it stuck.

Ziva laughed quietly, "I remember when you found out you were pregnant again. You weren't very happy."

She and Callie exchanged a knowing glance. "Yes, but not for the reasons everyone thought."

* * *

_FLASHBACK - __TWENTY YEARS EARLIER:_

_Callie Harris entered the bullpen under a full head of steam. Tony smiled as she approached. They had been living together for five years and they had one child, Kelly Isabella, whom they both worshipped and adored. As she rounded the corner, Callie was met by three other sets of eyes: Gibbs, McGee and Ziva, now reunited with the team. She refused to acknowledge Tony._

"_Hey, Gibbs," she smiled at the boss, "Can I borrow DiNozzo for a few minutes?"_

_Gibbs returned the smile, "Sure. Everything okay with KID?"_

_Callie nodded, "Yes, sir. KID's fine. I just need her dad for a few minutes."_

_Gibbs jerked his head at Tony, signaling his permission for the agent to leave. He followed Callie around the corner to the alcove by the stairs leading to the Director's office._

"_What's up?" Tony asked, pulling at Callie's hands to bring her into a hug._

_She slapped his hands and glared up at the agent. Not mincing words, she said, "I'm pregnant."_

_Tony's eyes widened and then the smile lit up his face, "But, that's great. I never really wanted Kelly to be an only."_

_And again, he tried to pull her into a hug, only to be slapped a second time, "It's not great." Callie corrected, "Don't you remember how difficult it was with Kelly?"_

_Sensing her unease, Tony stepped up closer to her and spoke softly, "Yeah, I do and I know I wasn't there those last few months but my time of undercover ops is done. It won't be as bad, I promise."_

_Callie finally let Tony draw her close as she spoke into his chest, "I just wasn't prepared to be pregnant again."_

_He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight, "Well, I'm very happy." Grinning like a kid with a new toy, he asked excitedly, "Can I tell the rest?"_

_She nodded and then punched him playfully in the chest, "Yeah, go ahead. I've got to get back downstairs."_

_And she turned and led the way back towards the elevators, DiNozzo following behind. Giving a brief wave, Harris left the agents alone._

_Gibbs watched her leave, noticing the tension still in Callie's body language. Her face and actions may have indicated otherwise, but something was bothering his former field agent._

_As Tony returned to his desk, Ziva prodded, "So, everything is okay?"_

_Tony looked up, smiling at the former Israeli Mossad officer, "Yes, Zeevah, everything is okay."_

_Gibbs growled, "DiNozzo."_

_Tony looked up, the smile ear to ear, "Oh, well, Callie just wanted to let me know that Kelly's going to be a big sister. That's all."_

_He waited as the news sunk in with his coworkers. It was McGee that reacted first, "Tony! That's great!" And he crossed the room to shake hands with his friend. _

_Ziva smiled her approval as well, "How wonderful!"_

_Gibbs smiled, too, but he now had the answer to the issues with Harris. Slipping out, unnoticed, or so he thought, he left the bullpen and headed for the one place in the Navy Yard he knew he'd find Callie._

_She looked up as the elevator pinged. Smiling, she wasn't surprised when Gibbs exited and joined her in the evidence locker._

"_Why here of all places in the building do you choose to hide?" he asked, sliding down on the floor to sit next to Callie._

"_No one comes down here unless it's for a specific reason and there's not normally a lot of foot traffic so it's a quiet place." She answered._

"_So, you not happy about adding to the DiNozzo clan?" Gibbs asked pointedly._

_Callie sighed, "No, but not for the reasons you believe."_

"_Okay, then, for what reasons?"_

_Harris shook her head, "You're going to think I'm crazy."_

"_Callie, nothing you can say will shock or surprise me. And, it's been my experience that pregnancy makes a woman slightly crazy. So, try me."_

"_When Tony and I first got together," Callie began, "I knew I was kind of a rebound for Ziva. And, I didn't mind," she rushed on, "but then, over time, we just clicked and our relationship was, you know, just right."_

_Gibbs nodded as she continued, "And, having Kelly, well," Callie smiled broadly, "that's been the best decision of my life. But," she hesitated, "I never meant for Tony to feel like he had to stay. And, I'm afraid he'll think this second pregnancy is an attempt to do just that."_

"_Is that why you won't marry him? Because you don't want him to feel obligated?" Gibbs' tone was incredulous._

"_No, not obligated, exactly. I just never wanted to make him think he had to stay if he wanted something different," Callie explained._

_Gibbs couldn't help himself. He head slapped his former agent._

"_Thanks, Boss," came the response from across the room as Tony suddenly appeared._

_Callie's face flamed the color of her hair. _

_Looking up at his Senior Field Agent, Gibbs said, "Fix this."_

_Tony nodded and helped the older man up from his place next to Harris. "If I had known it needed fixing, I would have already taken care of it. You know that, right?" DiNozzo asked his mentor._

_Gibbs smiled, "Yeah, I do." And he slapped Tony on the back as he left the couple alone._

_Kneeling down to make eye contact with his partner, he said, "At one time, that offer would have been most appealing. To be able to have a woman who would let me go, no questions asked, even knowing she was the mother of my children. I was immature enough to think that would be the perfect solution."_

_Callie looked into Tony's very serious face as he continued, "But, then I realized, I have everything a man could ever want. I have a wonderful job, friends closer than family, a beautiful daughter and the woman of my dreams. And, she's not dark haired and Israeli. She's a redheaded pain in the ass. Who'd have thought it?"_

_Callie smiled sheepishly, "So you're not upset? About the pregnancy or any of this?"_

"_If you'll say the word right now," and he pulled a ring box from his pocket, "I'll marry you and show you how un-upset I am."_

_Callie leaned forward, allowing DiNozzo to pull her up as she stood, "Knowing you have it and that you would drop everything and marry me on the spot, says it all. I love you."_

_And pulling her into a deep embrace, DiNozzo whispered back, "I love you, too." And sealed their fate with a kiss._

_END FLASHBACK_


	3. Chapter 3

"I think the really fun part was when she showed up a few months later," Abby replied, knowingly.

Callie grinned, "No, that wasn't fun, either."

"That's when your mother announced to almost the entire investigative floor that it was twins," Ziva clarified.

"You weren't pleased?" Kelly quizzed her mother.

Callie shook her head, "It wasn't that I was upset, it's just…"

Abby's face registered the shock, "She doesn't know?"

Harris' face colored slightly as her daughter responded, "I don't know what?"

Ziva leaned in and placed a hand on Kelly's, "Your mother had serious health problems."

Roxy turned to look at the woman she considered an aunt, "What kinds of problems, Aunt Cal?"

She took a breath and said, "Heart problems."

"Callie," Abby admonished.

"Fine." She replied on a huff, "I had a heart attack on the delivery table."

Kelly's eyes, so like her dad's, bore into Callie, "And you didn't think that was something we should know or at least heard of before now?"

"Look, child," Callie's tone left no argument as to how she felt, "you are not my doctor and you are not my confessor. Your father and I had our reasons."

"But we're getting off the reason we're down here," Roxy, ever the peacemaker interrupted, "How did you come to live with G-dad?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK - TWENTY YEARS AGO:_

_Callie was in a hospital bed, the soft beeping of the heart monitors echoing around her. She looked up into the brilliant blue eyes of her former boss._

"_Glad you're back," he said softly._

_Callie swallowed and tried to struggle up but Gibbs' hands on her shoulders restrained her. He continued speaking, "What do you remember?"_

_Callie blinked, "The babies?" And the monitors began to increase their staccato as the panic overwhelmed her._

_Gibbs was over her, in her face, "The babies are fine. Now, stop this or the nurses will run me out."_

_And, as if on cue, said nurse entered the doorway of the ICU room. Callie gave a brief nod that the nurse also saw and she backed out, but not before exchanging a warning look with both people._

"_What happened?" _

"_You had a heart attack. The babies were delivered just fine but it was touch and go with you."_

"_That's why you're in here?" She questioned._

"_Yeah. Imagine my surprise that I was still your medical power of attorney and not DiNozzo."_

_Callie shook her head, "Never wanted him to have to decide between me and his children."_

"_Thanks," was the deadpanned response, "I so appreciate that you'd let me make that call."_

_Callie smiled slightly and then struggled to fine the right question, "What did I have?"_

_Gibbs smiled, "Two handsome sons."_

"_Damn," she swore softly, "he was right again. Is that where Tony is? With the boys?"_

"_All of them, introducing them," Gibbs tone was knowing._

_Again, Harris nodded as Gibbs continued, taking a seat on the edge of the hospital bed. She watched as her friend's face sobered. He cleared his throat and then proceeded, "Look, I've got something to talk to you about. I've already discussed all of this with DiNozzo but I want you to hear it from me."_

_Callie sought out the comfort and strength in her boss' hand. Taking hers in his, Gibbs forged on, "I've put in for my retirement package."_

"_Gibbs?" Callie spoke on a whisper._

"_It'll take about six months to be finalized. So, I'll go back and work the two weeks that Tony's off with you; work a week with him and then take the rest of my leave. DiNozzo will be the new Special Agent in Charge of the DC Major Case Team."_

"_Why?"_

"_Look, you're going to have three kids under two years old and you're not going to be in a fit condition to deal with that. Besides, I've got to make sure my god-children have a fighting chance of being normal what with the two of you as parents."_

_Callie smiled at the good natured kidding as L.J. continued, "Oh, and you're moving in with me."_

_She knew she had to look like a gaping fish as she responded, "What?"_

"_There are three bedrooms upstairs. The master for you and Tony; KID can have the smaller one and the twins can share the larger," Gibbs explained._

"_But what about you? I'm not moving you out of your home." Even though she was still weak, Callie's voice conveyed her conviction._

_But Gibbs only smiled, "Well, I've been doing some work and, to my way of thinking, everyone ought to have a troll in their basement."_

"_Not moving in without paying rent," she added._

_Nodding his head, "Yeah, DiNozzo said the same thing."_

_The tears she'd been holding in check began to flow down her cheeks. Callie had never expected this kind of response to their situation. Gibbs pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped her in a tight hug, allowing Harris to release all the pent up emotions. Kissing her on her hair, he whispered, as he had done so many times before, "You did good, Harris. You did real good."_

_At the window to the hospital nursery, four men were gathered staring at the two newborns in their cribs. Smiling, Tony turned to his friends, "So, I was threatened with life and limb if either of these young men were named 'Leroy' or 'Jethro'. Told the boss he didn't have to worry cause it sounded too much like some bluegrass band."_

_The others smiled at Tony's nervous ramblings, "So, hope you fellas don't mind but…"_

_DiNozzo paused and pointed toward the baby boy on the left, "That one we're going to call T.J. Short for Timothy James DiNozzo."_

_Timothy McGee and James Palmer both shared an equally awed look before McGee found his voice, "Tony, I don't know what to say."_

"_Say it's okay, Probie, that you don't mind."_

"_Are you kidding? Of course, I don't mind," and he slapped his partner on the back and vigorously pumped his hand._

_Palmer could only stare at the small boy, sleeping soundly in the crib, "I've never had a baby named for me."_

"_Well, don't get too excited, Palmer, cause it's the last from the DiNozzo household," Tony smiled._

_Jimmy gave his friend a bashful look before stating, "I'm so honored, Tony. Thank you."_

_DiNozzo gave a knowing nod before turning to the elderly Medical Examiner hovering close by. "And that one," Tony pointed toward the other twin, "is Donald Anthony DiNozzo. Donnie, for short."_

_Ducky's chest swelled with pride and his eyes misted as he spoke, "Thank you, my boy. I am more flattered than I can say."_

"_I just hope you all realize how important you are to both Callie and me. You're our family. Don't ever forget it." Tony's words were heartfelt and delivered with a catch in his voice as the men continued to watch the two sleeping boys in the nursery._

_END FLASHBACK_


	4. Chapter 4

As if on cue, the twins appeared at the head of the basement stairs. T.J. spoke first, "Roxy. Tali. Your dads say you two need to be up here."

Tali answered, "Coming, T.J." And with a huge grin that none of the mothers missed, she bounded up the stairs to join the older boy.

Roxy looked up to see that Donnie had replaced his brother and she, too, smiled. Hugging her mother, Callie and Ziva, she joined the other twin.

Callie shook her head, "That's trouble brewing there."

Ziva and Abby nodded their agreement as Callie continued. "So, I guess you know he made me executor."

The girls nodded, having heard the story from Tony.

* * *

_FLASHBACK – SIX MONTHS PRIOR:_

"_You wanted to see me?" Callie asked, taking a seat next to her former boss._

_He smiled. Time had been kind to the marine. His hair had finally turned completely white, not unlike Jackson's. He had managed to maintain his build, exercising regularly, mostly walking around the facility he now called home. The blue eyes were still clear but now they held an emotion that Callie couldn't quite read._

"_Yeah. Something I need you to do," he finally answered._

"_Anything," Callie responded, sincerely._

"_I need you to handle this." And he handed her a file full of papers. Flipping it open, Callie saw the top document read 'Last Will and Testament of Leroy Jethro Gibbs'._

_She knew he was watching her reaction. "We don't have to do this now, do we?" She quizzed._

_He responded quietly, "The cancer's back, Cal." And he looked away, not ready to see her shock._

"_So, we deal with it like we did before," Callie began, all business, only to be interrupted._

"_No. I'm done."_

"_Gibbs."_

"_No, Harris, that's it. I'm going to live whatever life I have left without being sick or drugged or anything like that." And he stood, walking past her into the building._

_She followed, as he knew she would, down to the room Gibbs now called home. It was a rehab center that he himself had picked out when he had been diagnosed the first time. He had, in typical Gibbs fashion, refused to let Tony or any of the others from the team be around to help him, choosing instead to shoulder through with the help of the staff. The doctors and nurses loved him and with everyone that the retired NCIS agent knew, there were always new faces, not to mention kids, making a steady path through the facility._

_Once inside his room, Callie turned on the Boss. "Don't do this, Gibbs."_

"_Callie," his tone took the edge that she hated the most, "I'm asking you to be the one to oversee my estate because you'll handle it like I would BUT if it's too much to ask I'll call Abby or Ziva. You know they'll say 'yes'."_

"_Bastard."_

"_Yeah, that's that second 'B' in Gibbs. Thought you'd remember that by now."_

"_Then come back to the house," Callie reasoned._

"_No." His tone firm, "That house has seen nothing but joy and laughter for the last twenty years. It's full of wonderful memories of birthdays, Christmases, anniversaries, all kinds of celebrations. And, I will not have the last memory of that home be that it was the place I died."_

"_I don't like you all alone."_

_He pulled her close, "Look around, Cal. I'm not alone. I'm surrounded by the faces of my family." And he turned her to the walls covered in portraits of Tony's, Tim's, and Ziva's families._

_Harris turned back to Gibbs but he placed two fingers across her lips before she could speak. Instead, he added, "I know you hate to lose a fight. Of all of my people, I instilled that trait in you the best. But, I'm bowing out gracefully, Callie. And, you need to let me."_

_And she buried her face in his chest and cried._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Pulling papers from the folder Gibbs had given her, Callie handed an envelope to her daughter. "G-dad has left the house to you."

KID took the envelope and with tears, looked to her mom and aunts. "Mother, I can't."

"You can," Callie replied, "It's what he wanted. It's paid for and it's your to do with what you will."

"Aunt Z? Aunt Abs?"

Ziva responded, "You are the oldest, Kelly. It is the right thing."

"Besides," Abby supplied, "you're going to medical school here and that way you can just come here and not worry about dorms or roommates or anything!"

Callie continued, "Your Dad and I won't stay here much longer. We never saw ourselves retiring to this house. It's Gibbs' place and always will be. He would have left it to his Kelly if she had lived."

"I don't know what to say," Kelly cried.

"Enjoy it. The deed's already in your name. It's actually been yours for the last six months."

"Mom, I…" And she crossed the room and hugged her mother. "I'll take good care of it, you know that, right?"

Callie smiled, "I know."

Wiping the tears from her face, she looked at the three older women, "I've got to go get ready for the rest of this day." And she hugged Ziva and Abby and bounded up the stairs.

Once sure that they were alone, Callie handed one envelope each to Ziva and Abby.

"What is this?" Ziva asked, opening the package and pulling out the documents; Abby doing likewise.

"When Gibbs moved us in here the house was paid for. We refused to come without paying rent, though. He used the money to pay the utilities, etc, but the rest of it he deposited into an investment account. He had me divide the funds equally, one for Roxy and one for Tali."

The ladies looked at the amount of money that was deposited for each one's daughter.

"Callie!" Abby yelled as she read the amount.

Harris smiled, "I know. I think my brother, Kyle, helped him with the investments. So, I know that both the girls are really sharp and will probably have college paid for but, if not, that should do it if not put a good dent in it."

And now, it was Abby and Ziva's turn to cry.

"I don't know what to say," Ziva finally said.

"Don't say anything. I'm just following orders," Callie responded reasonably.

From the top of the basement stairs, Tony's voice cut the conversation. "It's time. The car's here."

The three women turned to look at the Senior Field Agent. His face showed little to no emotion.

As they started up the stairs, Abby said quietly, "The mask is VERY firmly in place."

"Has been for days," Ziva added.

"Yeah," Callie said wistfully, "trying living with him and that mask."

And the other two shared a telling glance.


	5. Chapter 5

The church was small and intimate. The first time they had all been there was Fornell's funeral. Killed on the job, the loss had nearly done Gibbs in. He had lost a friend and confidant and the depression had almost gotten the better of him. Had it not been for Ziva and Damon, Callie had always believed Gibbs would have taken matters into his own hands.

Ziva had returned to the team the year after Kelly was born. The assignment that had driven her from NCIS originally had taken almost two years to complete. Then, her father, Director David, had become ill and Ziva had stayed to care for him. After his death, she had no place left and no one to turn to. She returned to the only home she had really known and truly loved, NCIS. Gibbs didn't hesitate to hire her back, first as a consultant and then, as an agent. During those years abroad, the only other constant in her life had been the former Marine Corporal, Damon Werth.

After his discharge from the Marines, Damon had joined a private security firm, moving quickly up the ranks. He was assigned as security to several high profile clients, many needing to travel safely in the Middle East. This had brought him in to contact repeatedly with both Ziva and her father.

Ziva's deportation notice had come about a month after Fornell's death. So, when it arrived, she did what she had always done when there was a problem…she went to Gibbs. At first, he was reluctant to help, to mired in his own grief to be of any assistance. And, as if he had known he was needed, Damon showed up. Their first order of business – take care of a hard-headed Gibbs. Not unlike the help he had been given, Damon worked on Gibbs. He let him yell…let him cuss…and, most of all let him spar with the younger Marine. When Damon beat Gibbs badly enough that it put him in a sick bed, Jethro realized what a fool he had been. Together, the three of them began to focus on Ziva's problem. Damon solved the whole thing with one simple solution. He had loved Ziva since the first time he looked into those dark eyes. The admiration she had felt for the Marine had grown to affection over the years of their interaction so the answer was easy. They got married in a civil ceremony with Gibbs as their witness.

Ziva got pregnant on their wedding night and Tali was born nine months later. Just as he had been with both Callie's deliveries, Gibbs was there to welcome the dark haired angel in to the world. That was fifteen years ago.

McGee and Abby had been in the works for as long as anyone could remember. After Gibbs' retirement, Tony hadn't hesitated to make Tim his senior field agent and kept Ziva on the team, as well. It had, however, taken another two years before the Geek and the Goth walked down the aisle. But, when they walked, they did it in style.

Tim was offered the position of Special Agent in Charge at the Chicago bureau. Director Vance agreed that Abby could run the forensics lab from that location just as well as she could in D.C. So, they accepted their job changes, got married and moved, all in one month. And, of course, Gibbs was right there. He stayed in Chicago for another couple of months just to help with the transition. Then, ten months later he was back to welcome the McGee's first child, Roxy Shannon.

Making their way to the front of the chapel, Callie noticed many familiar faces among the mourners. The current JAG, Admiral Harmon Rabb, with his wife, the former Colonel Sarah McKenzie, and their children and new grandchild. Also present was Tony's FBI nemesis, Ron Sacks. Begrudgingly, their relationship had taken on some of the same characteristics of Fornell/Gibbs. Although neither would admit it, they enjoyed the banter. She had spotted Cassie Yates and Daniel Keating among the attendees. And, Callie was certain, she had glimpsed Callen and Sam Hanna.

They took their seats in the front pew reserved for the family: Palmer on the end, with Ziva and Damon, then Abby and Tim, followed by Callie and Tony. The remains had been cremated and placed with his girls. All that stood at the front was a portrait of the boss, several flower arrangements and the pulpit. The five kids were seated on the dais. A hush soon fell over the group as the services began.


	6. Chapter 6

The two youngest girls stepped to the podium.

At fifteen, Tali was the perfect cross between Damon and Ziva. She was modelesque – willowy thin. Her raven hair she kept short and her eyes, so like her mother's, looked out at the gathered crowd.

"My name is Tali Werth. I'm the daughter of Damon and Ziva David Werth. On behalf of the Gibbs family, I want to thank you for being here today. Many of you have already expressed your sympathies to the family and we are grateful."

The other girl was an Abby clone. Except for the brilliant mind that she had inherited from her father, there was no obvious indication that Tim had participated in the conception. She had Abby's bubbly personality, huggy ways and hated arguments among those she loved the most.

"My name is Roxy Shannon McGee and my parents are Timothy and Abigail Sciuto McGee. It was g-dad's wishes," she paused and then smiled broadly, "well everyone knows G-dad didn't do wishes. So, really, it was G-dad's final orders that the kids be in charge of this service. And, we learned quickly, you follow G-dad's orders."

Various snickers and giggles could be heard as Roxy continued, "So, to those of you who will do most of the speaking, I give you the Boss' final instructions. Keep it short and simple. There's only so much time before a person's ass goes numb and that is not allowed to happen during this time."

At that comment, the crowd erupted, all knowing that it was definitely the words of Gibbs. Beside her, Callie saw Tim roll his eyes and shake his head as he spoke, "She did not just say that!"

Leaning forward she caught Abby's eye and the mischievous glint as the lab tech responded, "Wonder why he chose her to deliver that particular message?"

On Callie's left, Tony sat, stone quiet, eyes front. Still no emotions colored his visage.

Roxy continued, "The first person to speak will be Midshipman Donald Anthony DiNozzo, son of Anthony DiNozzo and Callie Harris."

The young man that approached the podium was dressed in the formal uniform of the Naval Academy. Donnie was Callie's twin. His hair was the same vibrant red as his mother but his eyes were more hazel than green. He had Tony's build but had never been interested in sports. He had also inherited Callie's mind for books and analysis.

"Let me begin by saying that although I didn't follow in the steps of G-dad's beloved Corps, it is all his fault that I'm bound for the Navy. What he gave me was a love of the sea through the many times he took me sailing…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK – TWO YEARS_

_Tonight there were four at the dinner table. Kelly was finishing up her second year at dad's Alma mater, Ohio State and T.J. was absent because of the part-time job he had. So, tonight it was Gibbs, Donnie, Callie and Tony who had made it home at a reasonable hour. The talk was genial, good natured, as it should be with families. During a brief lull, Gibbs spoke to Donnie._

"_Now's as good a time as any, Don."_

_Tony stopped in mid-bite and looked from the Boss to his son, "As good a time as any for what?"_

_Clearing his throat, Donald answered, "Dad, Mom, I've made up my mind what I'm doing after high school."_

"_And that is?" Tony continued._

"_I've received an appointment to Annapolis."_

_The words fell into the silence like pennies dropped on a table._

"_How is that possible, son? You know it requires Congressional appointment. And, I…" Tony was interrupted by his son._

"_I know, Dad. That's why I didn't come to you for help. I knew that your position with NCIS would make it impossible for you to be involved. So, I went to G-dad." He finished, turning with obvious awe and admiration to the Boss._

"_You did this?" Tony asked incredulously._

_Smiling that rare Gibbs smile, he answered, "I didn't piss off everyone I ever knew, DiNozzo. I still have a few friends in high places."_

_Looking from his Boss to his son, Tony questioned, "And this is what you want?"_

"_Yes, sir." Donnie answered seriously._

_Looking towards Callie, DiNozzo asked, "And your opinion, Ms. Harris?"_

_Callie smiled, "It's about time I got some help! It's lonely being the only squid in a room full of jarheads."_

_Donnie laughed, knowing how G-dad and Damon had tormented his mother endlessly. Tony shook his head as he reached across to shake his son's hand._

"_Congratulations."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Donnie continued, "I also loved being in the workshop with G-dad. While the others thought it a punishment to sand or sort screws, I loved the lessons of quiet patience and pride that were taught."

* * *

_FLASHBACK – TWO DAYS_

"_Donnie?" Callie walked into the work shed, the place she knew she'd find this particular DiNozzo male._

"_Mom?"_

"_These are for you," And she handed the boy a packet of papers._

_Looking through them, Donnie's eyes began to mist over. So much like his father, attempting not to show his emotions, his voice caught as he replied._

"_That's the title to __The Zephyr__."_

_Callie nodded and smiled, "You built it together, Donald, and he knew how much you enjoyed it. The one thing he wanted was for the boat to belong to someone who would cherish it as much as he did." Donnie nodded, as Callie continued, "He also left you everything here in the shop."_

_Donnie looked around the room that held his best recollections of his grandfather. Callie added, "Kelly owns the house so I'm sure she'll keep everything here for you until you're ready to take them."_

_He nodded and closed the gap, wrapping his short mother in a bear hug as tears ran down his face._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"I can only think of one way to end," Donnie closed, looking first to his stoic father, and then the rest of the people who were his family, "Fair winds and following seas."


	7. Chapter 7

Donald's brother was next to speak. If Donnie was Callie's twin, then T.J. was Tony's. He was his father's son. From height to coloring to aptitude, there was no doubt who fathered this boy. Like his father before him, T.J. excelled in sports, lettering in basketball, baseball and track. And, like his father, class studies came second to athletics.

"My name is Gunnery Sergeant Timothy James DiNozzo and, yes, I was the good twin. I followed in G-dad's footsteps." The boy smiled at his Navy brother as he spoke.

* * *

_FLASHBACK – TWO YEARS_

"_Callie! Can you come in here for a few minutes?" Tony's voice cut through the house._

_Coming from the backroom where she had been working on laundry, Harris joined three of her fellas in the living room. Looking around, she noticed how neither Tony nor T.J. would make eye contact. It was only a pair of blue eyes that twinkled back. _

_Instantly on guard, she commanded, "Spill."_

_T.J.'s head snapped up at his petite mother's military command presence. "I've made up my mind about after high school."_

"_And?" Callie continued._

_T.J. removed the hat he'd been wearing and held it in front of him like a shield. Callie gasped at the sight._

_Turning on Gibbs, she pointed, "This is the second time you've done this to one of my DiNozzo's!" Looking at the son who stood before her, his hair shaved in a Marine Corps buzz. _

_Glancing back at Tony, she asked, "And you knew about this?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah. He came to me last week." He answered quietly, waiting for the explosion._

"_Mom," T.J. interrupted before his mother's temper could take off, "you know I'm not a brain like Donnie. I'm more like Dad - I love the outdoors, the sports, and the physicality. And, I've loved the Marine Corps from the moment I heard G-dad talk about it. It's really all I've ever wanted to do."_

_Looking back to Gibbs, "You went with him to the recruitment center?"_

"_Do I even need to answer that?"_

_Callie looked slightly embarrassed as she responded, "No. Of course you went with him." Taking a breath, she asked, "When do you ship out?"_

"_I graduate Friday night and leave for Boot Monday morning," T.J. explained._

_Shaking her head, Callie laughed, "That sounds vaguely familiar."_

_Stepping up in front of her boy, she put her hands on his face, "And this is what you want?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. More than anything I've ever done." He answered seriously._

_Nodding her understanding, Callie responded, "Then there's only one thing to say…Semper Fi."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

T.J. continued, "And, I'm forever in debt to G-dad for teaching me how to shoot. As we all know, I learned from the best."

* * *

_FLASHBACK – TWO DAYS AGO_

_It was T.J. who joined Callie in Gibbs' room at the Rehab Center. Once he'd gotten the call, his commanding officer had been only too happy to give the Marine the time off. His C.O. had met Gibbs several times when he had been to visit his grandson._

_Reaching across the desk, Callie pulled out the folder that had been left. The same folder he had called her to take only six months earlier. Opening it, she pulled out the envelope for this twin._

"_What's that?" T.J. came to stand beside her, looking warily at the package she offered._

"_It's the title to the truck," Callie said simply._

"_The Ford? He finished it?" T.J. said excitedly, taking the envelope and opening it to reveal the pictures that it contained._

"_Yeah, he finished it." Callie responded, refusing to admit that she had actually worked on it with Gibbs because of the fatigue that became an issue._

"_Mom, I don't know what to say."_

"_That's not all, Timothy. He left you all of his Marine Corps memorabilia and those." And she pointed towards the safe that sat in the corner of the room._

_T.J. walked over to the black case and ran his hand over it appreciatively, "His guns, Mom? His sniper rifle?"_

_Callie nodded, "And Grandpa Jack's rifle, too."_

"_Mom, I can't take that," And tears formed at the corner of his eyes._

"_There's one more thing you should know." And Callie walked to the closet and pulled down the box that sat on the top shelf. She turned back to her son and opened it to reveal a pristine, Marine Corps dress lid._

"_You've been given permission to replace yours with this one," Callie explained._

_T.J. took the box with reverence, "I'll wear it with pride, Mom."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

And there he proudly stood, in his dress uniform and his grandfather's formal cap. T.J. descended the steps to stand in front of his mother and father and in a booming voice, continued.

"It is with the gratitude of a grateful nation that I present to you this flag in honor of the military service of former Marine Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

And only the closest observer would have seen Tony's slight shake of the head that instructed his son to make the presentation to Callie instead.

"Also," T.J. continued, "I have been ordered by the Commandant of the Marine Corps to present this Distinguished Service Medal, posthumously, for distinguished and exceptional meritorious service to the Government in a duty of great responsibility."

And her son leaned over and placed both the flag and the medal in her lap, kissing her cheek as he did. Then, snapping to attention, he announced, "Marines, attention."

And across the small church, members of that branch stood in honor and recognition of one of their own.

T.J.'s voice boomed again, "Semper Fi!"

And was met with an equally booming response, "Oohrah!"


	8. Chapter 8

Next to step forward was Kelly. If Roxy was an Abby clone then Kelly was Callie's doppelganger. The only nod to Tony's involvement in the conception was Kelly's brilliant smile. Otherwise, she was her mother's daughter.

Stepping up to the pulpit, she announced, "For those of you who don't know, I'm KID. Kelly Isabella, daughter of Tony and Callie. If he were here, I'm sure G-dad would warn that we're getting close to that ass-numbing situation so I'll make this quick.

My words are addressed to those that sit across the front. They are the family of Leroy Jethro Gibbs by ties longer and stronger than blood. First, there's Jimmy or, as G-dad wanted me to say, Autopsy Gremlin,"

And the others around him smiled. "G-dad wanted you to know how much he appreciated everything you did for Ducky. It didn't go unnoticed. In fact, it's the little things that you did that made you important in his eyes. He wanted you to know, he knew."

Palmer nodded as Kelly continued, "Damon. Marine, you married way above your station and we're damn glad you did. It enabled us to keep our Zivar where she belonged."

The couple grasped hands and smiled their acknowledgment.

"To Abby," And Kelly began to sign a message that only the lab tech would understand. No words exchanged as Abby followed every nuance. As tears began to flow, Abby signed back, 'thank you' and 'I love you' to the girl she considered her niece.

"Next to Tim." And again Kelly paused, "Uncle Tim, I'm reading this verbatim. It says, 'Tim, I forgive you for the Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs."

And those around him, except for Tony, exchanged knowing glances as Tim mumbled, "It was a fictional representation."

"And while it may have been a fictional representation," Kelly responded knowingly, "I always believed I was better looking than the character." Tim smiled.

"Mother…Callie, there are no words for you. You and G-dad had already made your peace."

Callie acknowledged her daughter with an understanding smile.

"Finally, Dad." And at the simply uttered name, Tony finally became engaged in the events. He looked up to his daughter, as she continued. "While everyone believed Abby was his favorite they need only look at his relationship with you to see whom G-dad truly treasured. While no father should cherish one child over any other, there was no secret the pride he had for you."

* * *

_FLASHBACK – EIGHTEEN YEARS_

"_You wanted to see me, Director Vance?" Tony slipped into the office._

"_I did, DiNozzo. Have a seat." Leon motioned to the chair in front of his desk._

_Tony hated coming to the Director's office. It always felt like being called in to see the principal. And while things had been pretty good between Vance and DiNozzo, Tony had never felt completely comfortable with Senior Staff Member._

"_I'll get right to the point, Tony. I know you're upset about Tim's departure but I think you know it's a very good opportunity for him."_

"_Yes, Director, I do. I just hate to lose a good man."_

"_Well, then you know exactly how I feel," The Director smiled._

_Tony's look was quizzical, "I'm sorry?"_

"_I'm afraid, Tony, that when McGee leaves you might see that as your chance to go as well."_

_Tony wouldn't lie to the man. He had thought about changing careers, looking for something that would allow more time with Callie and the kids._

_But the Director continued before Tony could answer, "That's why I've decided to put you on the fast track to sitting this desk, DiNozzo."_

_Tony's mouth dropped open, "I don't think I understood you, sir."_

_Vance smiled, "I know I may kick myself later but you've earned the shot, DiNozzo. When Gibbs left, I was concerned that the performance of your unit might drop off. God knows, it wouldn't have been unexpected, and yet, your solve rate is fractionally higher than Gibbs. And, in addition, the people around you, both inside and outside the agency, genuinely seem to like working with you. You're effective, efficient; know when to grease the right palms – all of those highly desirable attributes of a Director. Can't guarantee you'll ever get the desk, but I'm willing to move you a few steps closer if you're interested."_

_Tony could only shake his head in disbelief, "I don't know what to say, sir."_

_Vance answered knowingly, "You want to go talk it over with Gibbs? I'll give you a day to get back with me."_

_Tony laughed, "You know me a little too well, Director, only it wouldn't just be Gibbs. I'm afraid Ms. Harris will have an opinion, too."_

_Leon stood from his desk, signaling the end of the meeting. Tony joined him at the door "The, let me know by Friday."_

_And Tony left the office._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"And," Kelly continued, "The day you were named Director of his beloved NCIS, there was no one who was more proud."

* * *

_FLASHBACK – TEN YEARS_

_Gibbs was still living in the basement, although the kids were old enough now to not need the constant attention. Both Tony and Callie loved and welcomed his presence and calming influence. It also helped to have him referee on occasion._

_Gibbs was on the couch, reading, when he heard the tread on the stairs. He looked up to see Tony take a seat on the lower steps._

"_Boss?" Tony began._

"_DiNozzo, how many times I gotta tell you? You don't work for me anymore." Gibbs smiled._

"_Yeah, I know. It just doesn't seem right to call you anything else."_

_Sensing the younger man's tension, Jethro asked, "They make the announcement today?"_

_Tony nodded, "Yeah, Boss, they did."_

_The unexpected heart attack that had claimed the life of Leon Vance had rocked the agency. The Assistant Director from San Diego had been called in to fill the void while SecNav reviewed the applicants for replacement. It had been a foregone conclusion that the Acting Director would be made permanent but it hadn't stopped Tony from making his case for consideration._

"_Well, Tony," Gibbs started slowly, closing his book and walking over to where his Senior Field Agent sat, "you knew it was a long shot."_

"_Yeah, Boss." Was Tony's quiet answer._

"_I mean, there were quite a few political ass-kisser types ahead of you with more, you know…" Gibbs faltered for words._

_Tony smiled, "Ass-kissing experience?"_

_Gibbs laughed, "Yeah, that."_

"_I know, Boss."_

"_So, you just need to remember, Anthony, I'm so very proud of you. You've come a long way from that skinny kid in Baltimore who just smiled inanely in the face of my rage. You've become a fine man, a wonderful father, an excellent leader – you'll get your chance. I know it." Gibbs clasped the man on the shoulder affectionately as he spoke._

_Tony stood up, taking the last few steps that would bring him face to face with this man to whom he owed everything, "Boss?"_

"_Yes, Tony?"_

"_I didn't say I didn't get the job. I just said they made the announcement." And Tony's impish grin spread._

"_DiNozzo," Gibbs growled._

"_You think you could make that Director DiNozzo?"_

_And Gibbs slapped the back of the Director's head before pulling him into a bear hug._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Smiling, Kelly finished, "The final words will be brought by my father, Director of NCIS, Anthony DiNozzo."

Straightening his tie, as he stood, Tony walked up to the platform next to his daughter. Giving her a quick embrace, he stepped around her only to be brought up short by her hand on his arm.

Leaning down to Kelly as he had to with Callie, his daughter spoke in words that could be heard clearly. "There's one more thing, Dad."

"Yeah, KID?"

And to the shock and amusement of the entire group gathered, she slapped the back of his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharing an impish smile, Kelly left her father in the center of the stage. Rubbing his head and laughing slightly, Tony responded, "Thanks, Boss. You always did know what I needed."

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the assembled group of friends, family and dignitaries. He had lots of different speeches in mind. He had been working on things for months, ever since Gibbs had called him and told him the time was imminent. But, as he looked at the faces, he could only smile, thinking how uncomfortable, the quiet marine would be with all of the attention.

"Gibbs wouldn't want flowery speeches or tales of his heroics and virtues. In his mind, he wasn't a mythic individual, larger than life. He was, as the kids told you, simply, G-dad. He was friend, confidant, disciplinarian, teacher, judge and jury if need be, investigator, agent, marine, and, to most of us on this front row, father. Mainly, he was just the Boss. He'll be missed."

Pausing to clear the catch in his throat, Tony finished, "Thank you all for attending."

And he quickly exited the back of the church, leaving the rest of the group to greet those few that wanted to speak personally to the former team.

* * *

The family were all still standing in the front of the church when Tony rejoined the group. The kids were in one small inner circle, surrounded by the adults. Walking up behind them, he announced, "If we're going, we need to leave now."

Kelly looked at Abby and Ziva, "Go. I've got this. We'll have fun. It'll be a big sleep over."

T.J. added, "And, don't worry, we'll take care of the girls."

Callie laughed, "I have no doubt that the girls can take care of themselves. I would worry more about you and Donnie."

"Amen to that," was McGee's reply. "The daughters of these three are extremely well trained." He pointed to the agents and lab tech.

From the door of the church, Tony yelled, "Hey! I'm leaving."

And the others hurried to catch up.

* * *

Once on the private jet, the group relaxed. Palmer asked, "How did you justify using the jet, Director?"

Tony smiled, "Well, I called it a strategic planning session. I mean, look around, I have my Chief Medical Examiner, my Chief Forensics Scientist, the Special Agents in Charge of the D.C. and Chicago bureaus, and a leading lobbyist for one of the country's most prominent arms suppliers."

"You forgot someone, didn't you?" Damon said quietly.

"I don't think so," Tony looked around, only then realizing that he had, in fact, made one glaring omission. Locking gazes with Callie, he started to speak, but she turned on her heel and returned to the smaller seating area near the rear of the plane.

"You're an idiot, DiNozzo. Some things don't change," Abby said, hitting his shoulder as she left the assembled group.

Ziva stood also and walked past him, "It truly is a wonder she puts up with you."

* * *

As they joined their friend, Abby spoke, "He's been distracted."

"Don't defend him, Abs. Not to me. I know better than anyone what's wrong with him," Callie sighed.

"Then, tell us. He has been a zombie since the announcement."

Callie shook her head, "It's my fault, really."

* * *

_FLASHBACK – FIVE DAYS_

_Callie heard the door open and was instantly on guard. No one came through the front like that, not anymore. She eased around the corner only to see Tony loosening his tie. _

"_What are you doing here?" Callie surprised him._

_Jumping at the sound of her voice, he turned, his expression unreadable._

"_Come sit down with me." Tony was tired. Every bit of his body language read fatigue – exhaustion._

_Again, Callie was wary, "What's going on, Tony?"_

"_The Rehab Center called." He said simply._

"_No, they didn't. I'm his contact."_

"_Not for the last six weeks, you haven't been."_

_Callie's eyes widened, "What…"_

"_Cal, he's gone."_

"_No."_

_He crossed to his partner of almost 25 years, and put his hands on either arm, "They went in to check because he didn't come down for breakfast. He went quietly, in his sleep."_

"_No!" And she tried to break the hold only as Tony's grip tightened, "Let me go, Anthony!"_

"_Callie!" And he pulled her forward into a hug as great sobs began to escape._

"_Why didn't he want them to call me?" She cried. "They've always called me."_

_Tony comforted her, stroking her hair, "You know as well as I do, why. He didn't want you to hear it from a stranger. He wanted someone with you when you got the message."_

"_I am not…"_

"_Let's not do that argument, too, please?" Tony's tone was exasperated._

_Callie stilled in his hold and then pushed slowly away, "Go to hell, Tony."_

"_I'm already there, Cal." And he stormed past her, headed towards the basement. She heard the key turn in the lock and she threw herself on the couch and cried for the loss._

_END FLASHBACK_


	10. Chapter 10

The group walked up to the beach house. All were still dressed as they had been for the funeral, but they were now carrying shoes and go-bags. The guys had shed jackets and ties and socks and had rolled up their pant legs.

"Was this Franks place?" Tim asked.

Callie answered, "Yes and no. It's the land where Mike's place was but Gibbs came down and rebuilt it about six years ago."

"What happened to the original place?" Damon picked up.

"When Mike died, his daughter-in-law didn't want to stay here any longer," Tony supplied. "She called Gibbs and he bought it, sight unseen."

"When he got tired of being with us or felt like he was maybe a little too underfoot, he hopped a plane and came here," Harris finished.

As they stepped up onto the wide porch and went in, Callie continued directing traffic. "There are enough rooms for everyone. Just pick which one you want."

Tony wordlessly grabbed Callie's bag from her hand and headed off to the bedroom directly across from the front door. Shaking her head, she let him go and then headed towards the kitchen. She had called ahead, making arrangements to have the kitchen fully stocked.

This was the last thing Gibbs had made her promise to see through. This house, he had left to her, and her only. She figured she knew why but Callie kept that to herself. His final request was that the team would reunite for one last weekend together, no kids. When Callie had questioned, the Boss had only replied, cryptically, "You'll figure it out when you get there."

Callie had left it at that and now, here they were. Lost in these thoughts, she didn't hear Abby and Ziva, now both changed into more comfortable, casual clothes, join her in the kitchen.

"Go change," Ziva's quiet command and hand on Callie's shoulder caused her to start slightly.

"I'm fine," Callie began.

"No, you're not. Neither one of you are," Abby picked up the subject. "And you won't be until you have it out. He's hurting and, deep down, so are you."

"Just go to him, Cal. You are the only one, now, who can handle him." Ziva smiled.

"Fine," Harris harrumphed, "but don't be surprised if I shoot him instead." And she left the two women smiling after her.

* * *

Quietly opening the door, Callie slipped into the room Tony had chosen for them. He was stretched out on the bed, arms over his face, covering his eyes, still in his funeral garb.

"You know, I really hate that damned suit," She announced her presence and began removing the suit jacket she had worn for most of the day.

Moving his arm up to peer suspiciously at her, Tony replied, "It's a very expensive Armani suit, Callie. Why would you hate it?"

"It's your funeral suit, DiNozzo. You wore it for Ducky. I'm pretty sure you wore it for Fornell. Now, Gibbs. Hell, for all I know, you'll wear it at my funeral."

Callie was in the process of unbuttoning her dress to change clothes as she delivered her statement. In one quick, fluid motion, Tony had come up from the bed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to stand in front of him. His other hand bit into Callie's hip. In a deadly tone that she hadn't heard since their days together in the field, DiNozzo responded, "Do not tease about that, Callie Harris, because we both know I have nearly buried you too many times over the last few years."

And Tony slipped his hand up, over her heart, to cover the scar that he referred to. Instantly contrite, Callie bowed her head, bringing it into contact with DiNozzo's.

In the last ten years, Callie's heart had become problematic. The delivery of the twins had done more damage than anyone suspected. She had continued to work the Intelligence Desk, even after Tony's promotion, until the first time, ten years ago, when her heart stopped and she quit breathing. Only quick action by several of the staff had saved Callie's life. The doctor had made the determination then that she couldn't be in any kind of high stress job. Her days at NCIS ended and Callie became full time wife and mother, with limitations. The episodes occurred irregularly and Callie usually could tell when they would happen. The monotony was the worse and the only thing that kept her sane were the hours she spent with Gibbs.

When he had first been diagnosed with the cancer, he had found the rehab center. But, after pressure by Tony and the others, he finally agreed to stay at the house, at least until most of the chemo was over. This gave Callie a way to repay for those long days and nights he had looked after her. It also gave Callie purpose that she hadn't felt since leaving the agency. The two had always been able to read each other…this time together only strengthened the bond.

The worst episode had occurred shortly after Donnie left for Annapolis. Callie was in the house alone. She had felt the twinge but ignored it, continuing to work, lifting boxes and rearranging the kids' rooms. When Gibbs showed up, they estimated Callie had been unconscious for nearly three minutes. The EMT had basically pronounced her clinically dead. But, Gibbs being Gibbs, refused to accept the diagnosis and, for the most part, willed Callie back to life.

The heart was too damaged for a pacemaker by this time. If she behaved, watched what she ate, didn't engage in anything too strenuous or stressful, Callie would, most likely, live to see grandchildren. The only people who knew this prognosis were Tony, Callie and Gibbs.

For awhile, they had all walked on eggshells around the redhead until she threw a classic screaming, hissy fit. After Gibbs and Tony finally quit laughing, they got the message, and life, for the most part, returned to normal. However, Gibbs still watched her intently, whenever he was near. And, the couple knew, that was why he had told the Rehab Center to call Tony rather than Callie, when something happened.

His hand over her heart had become Tony's way of checking to make sure Callie was still with him. It was also a show of affection unique and special to the two of them. She moved her hand to cover his and whispered, "I'm about to break Rule #6."

He whispered back, "If you will, I will."

"I'm sorry. I hate he felt he had to put it all on you."

"But, he didn't, Cal. It was his way of protecting you and loving you right to the very end. You know that."

"And, you?" Callie asked, moving her hands up to cup his face, "How are you, really?"

And he pulled her close, putting his head against her heart, allowing Callie to wrap her arms around him tightly.

"It hurts, Callie. It hurts so goddamned much I don't know what to do," And Tony began to sob.

She held him that way for a few minutes until he got himself under control. He finally spoke, "I don't know how I'm going to do this job now, Cal. Who will be there to help me?"

Callie smiled, "Anthony, you've been doing the job by yourself all along. Gibbs let you use him as a sounding board but he never suggested what you should do. He always just let you talk until you worked it out for yourself."

And, shockingly, Tony realized she was right. Leaning up to look Callie in the face, she smiled.

"There's something you need to see." And she released him and grabbed her phone from her bag. Scrolling through pictures, she stopped at one showing an ornate wood and glass display case and then turned it around for Tony to see.

"What's that?"

"Gibbs and your sons made it for you. He decided it was time the medals came out of the drawer," she smiled. "Even now, Janette's making room in your office and the boys will have it hung by the time you get back. They knew about the flag and made room for it. I suppose T.J. probably knew about the other medal and planned for it. Now, whenever you need help…"

"His example will be right there." He looked up, smiling, genuinely for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Also," Callie grabbed something else from her bag, "this is yours, too."

"The keys to the Charger," DiNozzo replied before she could even toss them over. "I can't believe he kept it."

"He kept it for you," she answered simply.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tony grabbed at Callie's hand and pulled her close. "In all of this whirlwind, what did he give you?"

Callie was surprised by the question, "You don't know?"

Tony shook his head.

"I got everything, Tony. I got a job that I loved and was very good at. I got friends that are closer to me than any family. I got a father who loved me for me. I got a soul mate, confidant and lover for life. And, I got the three most beautiful children in the world. I got everything." Callie explained.

Reaching into his pocket, Tony pulled out a small box. Over the years, the box appeared at random times, always accompanied by a question. And, each time it appeared, Callie always gave Tony the exact same answer.

"You always keep that handy?" She teased.

He smiled, "Actually, yeah. I figure one of these times, I'm going to open it up," and he did as he spoke, "And ask the right question."

"What's the right question, DiNozzo?"

"I'm tired of not knowing how to introduce you. It's been almost 25 years, Cal. I think it's for keeps. And, we really should make our children legal. Marry me, Callie Harris. Be Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo. Say yes."

She smiled into beautiful green eyes and said, "Yes."

"I mean, really," Tony barreled on and then stopped. "You just said yes?"

Callie nodded, "Yes."

And he pulled her into a kiss to seal the deal.

"Now," Callie responded, coming up for air, "you get some rest. I'll call you when it's time to eat."

He didn't need to be told twice. Tony pulled off the suit, wadded it up and threw it in the corner. He'd give it to Goodwill when he got back to D.C.

* * *

Joining Abby and Ziva in the kitchen, they were both smiling, knowingly.

"I didn't hear a gunshot," Abby teased.

"There are other ways, much quieter, to kill, Abs." Callie reasoned.

Ziva laughed, "I have always preferred a paper clip."

They started cutting vegetables when Abby gave a quick squeal.

"Callie, let me see your hand."

And, Harris extended her right hand.

Slapping it, Abby admonished, "The other one."

Smiling, she extended her left hand, showing the extremely large diamond and platinum ring.

Ziva, again, had the final comment. "What was it you used to say? Oh, yes. It's about damn time."


	11. Chapter 11

The meal complete, Tony and Palmer were cleaning up the kitchen. Damon and Tim were outside, gathering drift wood for a late night bonfire. And, Callie, Abby and Ziva were in the living room.

"Should we check on the kids?" Abby asked.

Callie answered, "No, little momma KID will keep them in line."

"It's not KID I worry about. I have a daughter destined to follow in mother's footsteps," Ziva said mysteriously.

Tony stood in the doorway, "How so?"

Before she could reply, Damon and Tim came back in. Hearing the conversation, Werth answered, "David women have a preference for Marines."

"T.J.?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yes. Most definitely," Ziva nodded.

"Well, you might as well get ready to be family for real, then." Tim interjected.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, because Roxy has designs on the other DiNozzo."

Smiling, Callie replied, "Full circle. Leave it to our kids to truly make us family."

"So," Palmer said, joining the discussion, "Anyone figure out yet why we're here."

Tim spoke up again, "Maybe. Damon and I were discussing it out on the beach."

And as Damon explained their conversation, the others watched Tim root around behind a cabinet. "I said I wondered what Gibbs and Mike would do, if they were here."

"And, I answered, toss back a few," Tim stood up, bringing a tray with him.

"Bourbon," Tony stated, walking closer, "and nine glasses."

"Nine?" Palmer quizzed.

"Yeah, one for each of us; one for Ducky and one for Gibbs," Abby explained.

"This is the last time we'll all be together like this," Callie said softly. As the others looked at her, she explained, "Oh, we'll try to get together for the weddings and graduations, the important stuff. But, as a team, this is it. The next time will most likely be for one of our funerals. That's what he knew we'd figure out."

And Abby, who was closest to Callie, linked an arm through hers and pulled her close. Harris looked up to Tony whose face held no masks. It showed exactly what he thought. Then, glancing at the others, Cal realized that they were all staring at her.

"I thought they didn't know," she finally spoke again.

"I've only told Palmer and that's because I was drunk," Tony confessed.

Turning a glare to the Medical Examiner, "Autopsy Gremlin?" Callie growled.

Damon was the brave one, "It was Gibbs."

"He didn't want the two of you to have the burden alone." Ziva added.

"He knew both of you would never tell us or your kids," Tim continued.

"So, we're here," Abby tightened her grip on Callie, "Whatever happens."

Wiping away tears, Callie hugged her friend back.

Gathering blankets and the booze, they headed out to the bonfire that McGee and Werth had built. Pouring drinks, they reminisced, laughed and joked, cried and drank some more.

"Yeah, I can just imagine the boss around a large table, Shannon and Kelly somewhere close by." Tony described.

"He's probably tossing a few back with the old gang," Damon added.

Palmer held up one of the glasses, and as if to say cheers, simply spoke, "To Ducky." And, then clinking his other glass with Abby, he added, "And Lee."

Smiling, Abby followed suit, clinking her glass, with Tim, "Langer."

Tim touched glasses with Damon. Looking across at Tony, he smiled and said, "Kate."

Tony nodded as Damon continued with his glass to Ziva, "Mike Franks."

Smiling, and then turning, to Callie, she touched glasses and said, "Jenny."

Turning to Tony, she toasted, "Fornell."

Lifting the first glass, Tony added, "Paula." And, then, lifting the other glass, he said, "And, Gibbs."

They were all quiet for few more minutes, remembering the fallen comrades and friends of their NCIS past. Again, it was Palmer who stood and broke the silence.

"I've always wanted to do this," and he tossed first one glass and then the other in the fire. He looked into the flames and said, "Thanks for giving me something to write home about." And the medical examiner departed for the evening.

Damon stood next and following Palmer's lead, tossed his glass into the flames with a heartfelt, "Semper Fi."

He stepped away and waited for Ziva, who stood whispered a quiet prayer in Hebrew and then tossed her glass. She then said, simply, "Shalom." With a quick squeeze to Callie's shoulder and a nod to Tony, she joined her husband. They walked, arm and arm, into the cabin.

Abby was next. She added her glass to the fire and then quickly signed a few comments, finishing with "I love you."

Tim stood, waiting for his Goth to finish, and then added his glass to the mix. "I…uh, I mean, well."

Tony and Callie exchanged a smile. McGee took a deep breath and then looked at his coworkers, "Some things just don't change. It was an honor, Boss."

And, hand in hand, Tim and Abby departed, leaving Harris and DiNozzo to bid their final farewell.

Tossing her glass into the flames, but not leaving his side, Callie spoke, "Guess you know, I did my job. Thanks for everything, L.J."

Tony added his first glass to the flames and then drained the last of the bourbon from the other. Throwing it into the waning fire, he wrapped his arm around Callie and pulled her close.

Quietly, Tony finally spoke, "Thanks, Boss. Loved you, too."


End file.
